


Morning Rainfall

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: There's nothing better than cuddles in the rain.





	Morning Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> I just need something really really happy and fluffy. Maybe doing a corn maze, or a simple morning coffee on a rainy day. Idk, I'm open to anything that has strong fall vibes!

What was there not to love about fall? The air was fresher, the sky was clearer, and the nights were longer. I reveled in the season and grew cheerier when the weekly forecast started to show more rain. 

Miles didn’t care about the weather, but he did care that I was happy. The morning that we woke up to a downpour he groaned knowing that the drive to work would be horrendous. 

“Miles! It’s raining.” I whispered with poorly-hidden happiness. My eyes sparkled in the dim light and he nodded.

“It is. Let’s get up and get ready for work.” His voice was deeper and laced with tiredness and I kissed his temple. 

“I’ll make some coffee.” I replied before practically bouncing off the bed. Miles’ chuckle followed me out.

He found me curled up on the couch, watching the rain stream down the windows. My hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee and i stifled a yawn before leaning into the armrest with a slight smile.

“What happened to getting ready for work?” Miles questioned, a slight laugh in his voice.

I jumped and whipped my head toward the unexpected sound. “I got distracted.” Miles smiled and walked towards me as I turned back to the window, which was being pelted by the rain. “It’s just so pretty.”

“Yeah… it is.” Miles muttered. I glanced up to see that he was staring at me with a wide smile.

Rolling my eyes, I nudged his side. “You cheesy fucker.” 

“It’s the truth, though!” Miles laughed as he moved towards the kitchen to get coffee for himself. When he came back, I had pulled a blanket over my legs. “Hey… it’s work time.”

I groaned and rolled my head back over the edge of the couch to meet his eyes. “But it’s so nice here.”

Miles thought for a moment before shrugging and walking over to sit beside me. “Fuck it. They won’t miss me for a day.”

I moved to cuddle into his side as he pulled the blanket over his legs. We sat for a bit with only the rain and the sounds of content sighs or coffee sips to keep the silence away until Miles kissed my forehead.

“Today is the best day.”

“And why is that?” I pondered as i moved to see his face.

He smiled down at me, his eyes full of adoration. “Because I’m with you, and I’m happy.”


End file.
